the long lost gallagher girl
by Koala-the-LostGirl
Summary: ehpay was known as the girl that no one should mess with. she hated anything cheery. but what happens when she goes to Gallagher? known to be a school for snobby rich chicks. Secrets unfold...good or bad? the story is better than this lame summary of it. just read to find out for yourself. rated t...but might be changed later... Disclaimer: I dont own anything romance is for later
1. moving and scholarships

**A/n: okay guys this is my second fanfic…ever um I don't own anything but this fanfic story…blah blah blah on with the story!**

The name's Ehpay. But that's just a nickname. I'd tell you my real name…but that wouldn't be any fun now would it? I'm a sophomore that attends high school in the west coast. You don't need to know where. Well I _used _to anyways. I was recruited to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Reason? I have a knack for going places without being seen unless I wanted too. That, and I'm the _best _student in my school. You know how you take those CSTs and there's a ranking thing for it, the highest being advanced? Well, I got "advanced". I suppose you're thinking _so what? It's just a stupid test score/ranking. _Well here's the catch. _That_ ranking was based off _senior college tests. _I was even asked to skip a few grades when I was in 6th grade. But there is no way I'm leaving my friends behind. That and I'll be the youngest in my grade if I do. _No thank you._

Yeah. I never wanted to be a smart-ass, but my family is and I can't let them down. If I do, they'll make me wear shitty, girly girl clothes. I _hate_ girly girl clothes. Um, let me start from the beginning.

**during freshman year**

It was a month til school ended and I was going to be a sophomore next year. It was the last class of the day and I had my free period. Okay I was in algebra II but I was done with all my work for the whole day. Super genius, remember? So I had an hour to goof off. My best friends came over to my table for "help". When I help them, I give them answers but I make sure they get a few wrong and I make sure they actually learn something.

"I got in McKinley High!" Priscilla quietly shouted when we were done.

"Cousin (We call her cousin because I can) that's great!" Michelle said.

"What Michie (that's my nickname for Michelle) said." I smiled at her. But then I realized something. "Wait, doesn't that mean you're moving to Ohio?"

"Unfortunately…" cousin looked down.

"Guys this might be a bad time to say this but since we're already upset…I'm going back to Florida." Michie announced.

"are you guys serious? Ugh! That means in going to get left behind and go through 10th grade with out you guys." I sunk into my chair. And pulled my hood over my head so that it covers half my face.

"Ehpay, we're sorry." They both tried to calm me down and let me think. I could feel them starring at me, along with the rest of the class.

"You know what, don't be, it's okay I'm happy for you guys." I took off my hood and easily forced a smile. Then I switched to my uncomfortable stare and looked at everyone. Then they looked away.

The bell rung and we had to leave each other.

I had a month of school left. And three weeks into summer vacation. They were both going to leave. We were determined to make the most out of it. Me and Michie live near each other, but she had to go somewhere so I walked home alone. She offered to drop me off but I wanted to walk.

When I got home, I dropped my bag on the couch and yelled, "I'm home!"

"Can you get the mail hun?" my aunt called. Oh yeah…did I mention I live with me aunt? Well you see, my parents have been hard to deal with, so I announced that I was going to live with my aunt till I can "calm down." No one protested so I took that as an "okay"

when I got the mail. I noticed there was a letter for me from some fancy boarding school…ew. I ignored it and stuffed it back in the middle of the pile of mail in my hands.

"I got the mail!" my aunt and cousin (the real one) came down to go through it.

"Bill…bill…bill…coupons…bill…oh here Soul, it's a package from your 'friend'" my aunt said. Oh did I mention that my aunt acts like a teen sometimes? So its cool living with her…hmm…now that I think about it…I haven't mentioned a lot of things…oh well…I'll explain as I talk.

"Shut up, mom," Soul complained. (Her full name is Solaphnie. Soul-ahf-knee)

"Oh, Ehpay, you got a letter from some place called…called…Gah…Gal…from an academy for young women…did you vandalize that place?" okay…I'm known for vandalizing a lot of stuff…I'm what you call a trouble maker…but gets away with everything…and I mean _everything. _I know how to cover my tracks.

"What?" I walked over to her and looked at the address. _Did I actually get caught…but I couldn't have…especially since I don't do that to academies…they have too tight of a security system to hack… _The address said Roseville, Virginia.

"Evangeline, this place is in Virginia." One thing that I love about my aunt is that she lets me call her by her first name since I'm adopted (…oh yeah…I forgot to mention…I'm adopted…so that means I'm not really related to them.) Well…she actually lets every one but Soul call her that.

"Oh…well…then lets open it." My aunt handed me the letter. I read it out loud.

Dear Ehpay, (wow they used the nickname)

I would like to inform you that you have been selected to attend the Gallagher Academy and will be given a full scholarship. If you accept, give us a call and we'll personally make your flight arrangements. You won't have to pay a thing.

But unfortunately, you family cannot stay with you. You will be in one of our dorms, so there is no place for them to stay. Unfortunately, the only time you'll see them is during winter break and summer vacation. I'm sorry for any inconvenience. But you family can come with you on your first day.

We hope you can attend.

Sincerely,

Rachel Cameron Morgan

Headmistress of Gallagher Academy

I stood in shock. _I _was accepted to go to a boarding school? This has got to be some prank. I'm a troublemaker for crying out loud! I sneak around and don't get caught! I think about toilet paper-ing those kinds of places. Besides that place looks like its for preppy snobby rich princess chicks! And I am not one of those. Have you seen what I wear? I dress like an emo or goth or punk! Whatever you want to call it! I wear dark distressed skinny jeans, black high top Vans, a dark jacket or leather (depending on my mood), and a dark shirt with ripped up sleeves almost everyday. Even my swim suits look goth or emo…even if it is a bikini. People even call me the dark evil witch princess…but that's just to scare the newbs. I even have eight voodoo dolls…but none of them work…lucky them…the point is that I'm not a p.s.r.p chick!

"Wow cousin. They must want you in their school if they're sending you a letter from the other side of the country…" Soul stated, breaking me out of my shock.

"Yeah you should go…give those rich girls a scare and turn the school upside down." My Uncle Jordan said from the top of the stairs.

"Jordan! If you're going to be in this convo, then get down here and don't scare the hell out of me," I yelled. He usually comes home at night…not in the afternoon. (I love my aunt and uncle)

"Call them Ehpay. Just see what it's like, who knows maybe you'll like it." I stared at her in disbelief.

"Soul? You want me to leave?"

"No. I just want the best for you. You've gone through a lot…and I want you to be happy. Who knows? Maybe you'll be extremely happy there. Well…happier than you are here at least." I looked at her with a blank expression.

"Well," she continued, "look at it this way. Michie and Cousin are moving right? Well, you'll be closer to them if you go to Roseville…well…you'll be closer to Cousin…but you and cousin could always get a plane ride to see Michie. Or vice versa" She did have a point. "And I'm all for dad's idea."

"Alright, alright. I'll call them. But first let me do my homework. Which should only take me an hour and a half."

My aunt, uncle, and cousin smiled at me. And for the first time in months, I actually felt good about myself.

**A/n: so should I continue this story? Could I have at least 5 reviews for the chapter?**

**Ehpay: hey guys, should I go to this Gallagher Place?**

**its_ehpay_kid: did you not just hear your "family"**

**Ehpay: no need for air quotes. I just want to hear their opinion. And you stole my name!**

**its_ehpay_kid: oh please. I named you after me.**

**Ehpay: I'm not a prep, why did you do this to me?**

**its_ehpay_kid: cause its fun torturing you**

**Ehpay: whatever. Hey readers! review! I need your opinions! If you don't I'll use my voodoo doll on you**

**its_ehpay_kid: she's lying, she doesn't know how to use it**

**Ehpay: don't tell them that**

**its_ehpay_kid: too late!**

**Ehpay: ugh!**


	2. ehpay: im attending Cam:why?

**A/n: helloz therezz well here's the next chapter…Priscilla if you are reading this…you're not in this chapter…you're in the next one…but you are more than welcome to read this one…its kind of important…no..it not 'kinda'...**

**It really is!**

**Uh…do I have to put a disclaimer on every chpapter?**

**just incase...: i dont own anything except my characters and this...somewhat and strange...plot...yeahhh...**

Ring…ring…ring…ring…ri—

(Ehpay _**Mrs. Morgan)**_

_**Hello?**_

Hi, is this the Gallagher Academy?

**Yes**

May I speak with Mrs. Morgan?

**This is her**

Oh hello, I'm Ehpay, calling about my scholarship.

**Oh yes, I remember you. Will you be attending school here with us?**

Um, I'm afraid I'm still considering your offer.

_**Oh, well no rush for now. But we'll need an answer by the end of the month.**_

Oh okay. Um, I'd like to ask a few questions if that's okay with you.

_**Of course go right ahead.**_

Since it's a boarding school. I'm sure you have a certain curriculum. Would that mean that I have to start at a certain grade level?

_**Normally I would have new students start at our lowest grade, which is seventh, but with your record, there is no need. But you will need some tutors to help you keep up. I hope you understand.**_

I understand. I've been sent to a boarding school before. But I didn't get much out of it. I graduated in a year…

I see

Um next question, if I do attend is there anyone I should meet that'll help me with my stay and be my tutors?

_**Actually, yes, my daughter Cameron and her friends Elizabeth, Rebecca, and Macey, they are in your grade. (pretend Macey enrolled on Cam's freshman year)**_

Will you introduce me? I'm not good at meeting new people.

_**Why of course. As a matter of fact, you'll be sharing a room with them.**_

But you pamphlet thingamabob said rooms could only fit four people or less.

_**We have a special room where we can fir five to six people.**_

I'm guessing you reserve that for certain students.

_**You guessed correctly.**_

What makes me so special?

Excuse me?

What makes me so special that you're opening that particular room, making four other girls move rooms just so I can bunk with them?

That will be explained when you get here

If I say yes, could I be able to there three weeks after my school ends?

_**Of course. But I can't guarantee that I'll be here, but some teachers will. But I'm afraid you can't stay inside the school. But there are some apartments in Roseville that owe us a favor…so I think I could rent out one for you if you'd like. But if I may ask, why three weeks after your school ends?**_

So I could spend some time with my best friends before one leaves to Ohio, the other for Florida…And before I leave.

Before you leave?

Yes ma'am. To Roseville, Virginia.

So you'll attend Gallagher then?

Nah I was thinking of going to Roseville High **(a/n: idk the schools there so don't blame me for wrong school names) **of course Mrs. Morgan. I'll attend Gallagher Academy

_**Thank you for accepting our offer.**_

I have one more question.

Yes?

Why me? How come you sent me a letter to get me to go to your school that's all the way across the country?

_**That will also be explained when you get here. (**_she laughed_**) I could tell that you'll be a good student here.**_ (You could hear her smirking)

Okay, I'll see you when I get there…hopefully.

_**Mhmm. Oh and I'll send your tickets over expect them in a week. How many will you be needing?"**_

One one-way ticket, and three round-trips.

Done

Okay bye.

_**Bye.**_

"SOUL! JORDAN! EVANGELINE! I KNOW YOU'RE BEHIND MY DOOR!" I heard someone say _damn it, we can never sneak up on her._

"Sooooo?….." Evangeline asked once they all got in.

"I'm going," I said smiling. They all looked happy for me. Soul was beaming. "And you're…going to get a mini vacation." I smirked. And they all got even more excited.

Mrs. Morgan Pov

_Finally,_ I have that girl Ehpay attending our school. I had to pull so many strings to get her that letter. For some reason, Cammie and her friends wanted her here. I looked at her records and accepted it. We could really use a girl like her at our school. She's a Cam, Bex, and Liz combined into one girl. But perhaps even a bit smarter than Liz. She also is good with disguises. She deceives everyone with her Gothic look everyday. When I saw her records (the high clearance ones) I literally thought she could be one of the best students Gallagher has ever had.

I was about to relax when someone opened the door.

"did you get her?" four girls asked as they made their way in and close the door shut. (you should know who those girls are)

"Um, yes. But why is she so important? Why do you guys need her to attend so badly?" I studied all of them. They all gave each other looks and agreed on something. Three girls took a step back leaving my daughter in the front. Cam looked at the three of them and gave them a death glare. She looked back to me and took a deep breath and said something I never expected to hear from her.

"Mom…she's my sister." I froze **(I was going to stop here but I'm being nice. That and this was waaaayyy tooooo short.)**

"How…how…how do you girls know about that?" I didn't know how to react. I thought I lost her forever.

"We were looking at medical records for one of our classes. Then during lunch, Liz wanted to look up all of ours. She looked at mine last…and it said I have a little sister…that's two minutes younger than me." Cam sounded hurt, happy, and in disbelief. She looked hurt and in disbelief.

"Mrs. Morgan, I'm sorry. I'm guessing this shouldn't have happened…well not like this anyways. I'm sorry," Liz pleaded with apologetic eyes. I gave Liz a reassuring smile. I was still speechless. Can you blame me?

"What do you want to know?"

"When were you going to tell me?" Cam asked. She seemed calm, but you could tell she was angry

"Your father and I weren't"

"Why did you keep her a secret from me?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"…Someone took her from us…"

_Flashback_

"_Congratulations. You have two baby girls."_

"_Are they twins?"_

"_No"_

"_Good" the nurse smiled at me._

"_Get some rest okay"_

"_Alright" I apparently slept for a week._

"_Oh good you're finally awake" Matt said. I looked at him._

"_What happened to me?"_

"_You were probably just very exhausted. We're still quite unsure," the nurse said. "Would you like to hold you're daughters?"_

"_Yes please."_

"_Here's the older one. She's older by five minutes." She placed her in my arms. "What will you name her?" she asked._

"_Cameron. Cammie for short."_

"_Okay." She smiled and wrote it down. Then she took my other daughter and placed her in my arms. I gave Cameron to Matt. "and here's the younger one. What will you name her?" Truth was, I didn't know what to name her._

"_I'm not sure." I looked at Matt for any suggestions._

"_How about-" he started, but wasn't able to finish. There was a sudden crash. I looked to my right and saw that the window was broken. I was about to get up and fight, but I felt too weak. Matt gave me Cameron and started to fight off one, the nurse screamed, hit the security button and ran down the hall screaming for help. The other guy took one of my daughters and both of them left. I cried._

_Help arrived, but they were too late. I held on to my remaining daughter, Cammie. Just hoping they won't come back. And that my daughter will return one day._

_I looked at matt, and knew that we were both thinking the same thing_

_We mustn't tell Cammie at all._

_*end of flashback*_

"Mom, I'm so sorry. Look, she's going to be with us now. It'll be okay." I found myself tearing up.

"You're right." I looked at them. "I have some news for you. Your new room will almost be done. None of the other girls know about the room that we are making for you five girls. Now for some individual news.

"Bex, there is a possible chance that you and Ehpay will be as strong as each other…or she may be stronger." Bex had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Liz, she may be as smart as you." Her eyes grew big.

"Macey, she dresses like a goth."

"Why are you telling me this?" Macey looked like she was bored with the statement. But I could see that evil look in her eyes.

"Because I know you like to dress up these three girls. Just giving you a heads up. And I can see that look in your eyes." She grinned.

"Okay what about me?" Cam asked.

"…She has your father's eyes…but likes to cover them up with dark purple contacts." Cam kept a straight face. I'm a bit worried for her.

"Mrs. Morgan, if I may ask, what's her favorite color(s)… and her least favorite?" Macey asked.

"Favorite I believe is purple, black and gray. Least: anything bright…with the exception of some neon colors"

"Okay, at least I now have some ideas for her outfits…"

"Oh and girls one more thing. She'll be arriving in approximately 7 weeks with her aunt, cousin, and uncle. And we'll tell her the truth when I think she's ready."

"Okay." The four girls left the room. I sunk into my chair feeling relaxed, anxious, nervous, and excited. I only thought one thing at that time.

I'm finally going to get my daughter back.


	3. awkward thinking&important note at end

**A/n hey guys so I'm back in school now…which really sucks…and its only the 3rd week and I'm already doing terrible…so I wont be able to write as often as I'd want to. But hey. Here's the 3rd chapter. Oh and just so you know, I don't have writers block this time. I've been writing and saving it on my phone. I just kept forgetting to type it up and update…sorry…plus my time on the computer now is limited because of school…oh and I tried to type it up on the 6th but Priscilla over here….well I cant really blame her, she was updating her stories…but yeah…im sowy….**

**p.s priscilla…you're in this chapter…I think…lol aren't I a good friend?**

**p.s.s seriously…can anyone answer my question? Do I have to put a disclaimer on **_**every **_**chapter? Or can I just put one that says for the whole story? I really need to know**

**p.s.s.s I don't own anything except for my plot and my characters…Gallagher Girls belongs to Ally Carter**

**p.s.s.s.s. really important author's note on bottom! Please read it!**

**p.s.s.s.s. why do I have a lot of these? **

**p.s.s.s.s.s. K4LeAvIeNrE is Priscilla. And my best friend :)**

Ehpay pov

It was another day at school and I had to tell my friends.

"Guys! Guess what!" they looked at me. "I'm leaving too!" oohhhkkkkaaayyyy…I sounded and felt a little too excited. But hey if you think about it, I'll get to be closer to my beset friends…well…more closer to Priscilla than Michie…but its all good.

"Really? To where?" Michie asked.

"Roseville, Virginia"

"What school?" Priscilla asked.

"The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women"

"Damn…that's a mouth full." Priscilla stated.

"Wait, Ehpay…isn't that the snobby rich chick boarding school? Don't you _hate _boarding school? Especially for the rich and snobby?" Michie asked.

"Yes, yes and yyyeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss. But I got in because of my grades. Supposedly, the girls there are extremely smart…I doubt that. I mean like, I bet the only reason they're there is so that their parents don't have to deal with them or they don't know what to do with them…well most of those girls anyways." We sat down at our bench. Yes, we freshman have a bench. When you have more than half of your class scared of you, you tend to get some stuff for yourself in your grade level area…well that's how it works in my school…

"Oh…well I hope we can visit"

"Oh…about that…you see, you cant see me till summer and if I could contact you during the school year."

"Ay nako, Ehpay. Bakit?"

"Well I wanted to be closer to you guys so I thought it was a great opportunity." The bell rang.

"…alright…come on. We're going to be late!" Cousin dragged me out of my seat.

Cam pov

I couldn't believe that I had a sister.

I couldn't believe my parents kept her a secret from me.

The thing was…

She looked nothing like my family. Just the eyes. Nurse wasn't kidding when she said we were unidentical.

But then again…

The picture we have of her was when she was in the 6th grade…which is really strange…we couldn't track down any recent pictures of her.

….*crickets*….

Oh

My

Gosh

I have a sister!

And I got my mom to get her to attend school with us!

And she doesn't have to start at the seventh grade! (macey caught up by the way)

And she's me, Liz, and Bex combined.

But I'm worried for her because of Macey….

….hhhmmmm….

I wonder how good of a spy she'll be…

Why am I thinking in this format?

What happened to paragraghs?

Seriously…

When school ended, I went in a secret passage way to think.

What was I thinking about?

My sister.

Not the Gallagher sisters

My _real _sister.

Blood related.

…

Why am I still thinking like this?

After an hour of just sitting there, I found myself walking to my room.

When I opened the door, I found Macey zipping up suitcase and tossing it onto other suitcases, Liz doing a handstand, and Bex timing Liz.

"Um, guys? What's going on?" I made my way towards my bed.

"We're going to the west coast to spy on your sister." Macey said to me as if I was a little girl.

"Why?"

"Macey wants to know what she looks like now so she knows how to dress her up, how tall she is and other stuff, I want to know she'll be a challenge in P&E, Liz wants to know how smart she is, and we all want you to see her." Bex said, then finally looked at me. "Including your mom." I was shocked. I don't think I'm ready to meet her yet.

"wh-when are we leaving? How? And with whom?"

Macey sat down next to me and said, "Saturday, tomorrow, at midnight. My private jet. And with no one. Your mom agreed to let us go on our own, but we have to call her often"

"oh and tomorrow we get to the town." Liz said. "Woah!" if it wasn't obvious, she fell.

"Two minutes and fifty-six point three seconds."

"Ugh, almost three minutes."

"Okay…I'll pack." I started to get up.

"Um, Cam…I already did…for all of us." Macey said. I sat back down and gave her a questioning look.

"Which ones?"

"Half yours, half mine."

"Alright." I laid on my bed till it was time for dinner. Then after I went straight to sleep. Anxious and nervous for tomorrow.

A/n: I'm going to stop here. I'm sorry. but I have a good reason. I need to focus on school a lot more now. That and while I was typing this, I realized the last part isn't important and I could just explain it here.

**So when they go into town, macey goes to the mall, ilz goes to the electronics store, and bex and cam walk around town. Cam tells bex she's nervous to meet Ehpay. Then they run into josh. Bex leaves cam. Josh and Cam go to park. Cam acts like little kid. Josh says he and Deedee broke up. Josh and Cam go on teeter totter (idk how to spell) Cam gets off and josh fall onto ground hard (hehehehe) Cam leaves josh to go to west coast.**

**VERY IMPORTANT! None of the Gallagher Girls have met Blackthorne yet. They haven't even found out about them yet. So unfortunately Cam, Liz, and Bex have not yet met Zach, Jonas, and Grant. :( sorry well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And my really awkward author's note!**

**My random GG realization: I always thought Jonas' last name was Anderson and Grant's was Newman. But it turns out they don't have a last name at all…I feel stupid cause I think I told someone that those were their last names…ahhaha but it's not entirely my fault. I've read so many fanfics who make their last names "Anderson" and "Newman" so I guess my brain confused them with the actual story…**

**Hahahahahahaha what a fail! How chagrin! Ahaha well laterzzz!**

**Oh and please review!**

**And thank you to K4LeAvIeNrE and tsakehnce5eoeh-rplp0elimo for reviewing!**

**p.s. if there was any grammar errors or other things like that...just ignore them...sorry about that though :)**


	4. give me another chance? please?

Hello dudes and dudettes….probably mostly dudettes….

Well I'm sorry for not updating for forever but I need to know if you're still interested in this story

And if you have not yet read this then GO READ IT AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!

I am truly sorry but give me another chance yeah?

Pretty please?

So just review or pm me if you want me to continue…or like add it to your story alerts to let me know

Anything will do

Just as long as I know I have an audience out there :)

Okay well laterzz


	5. my computer is being stupid

Msewester: the one person that added me to their story alert I thank you!

I will have the next chapter up hopefully by Wednesday! I'm still trynna find and finish the next chapter

Aha thank you for showing me I have an audience

And for those of you joining us please review on what I have so far!

Laters!

-ehpay :P


	6. I'M SO SORRY!

aha i'm a horrible person...

okay to explain why i was gone and DIDNT update like i promise

i was grounded. bad grades...(i had two D's D: ), i apparently kept snapping at my parents,

now you're probably wondering 'why doesnt she just update now?'

well...it's on my USB...and i have currently misplaced that...or left it at my cousins house...which i will be visiting next week

so if i find it i'll update next week...for sure...

even if i have to write a crappy short yet somewhat satisfying chapter for you guys

i'm so sorry

heres a bag of smushed raspberries, bluberries and watermelon and you may throw it at me

what? if you were going to through something at me it might as well be fruity and delicious

okay bye!

IM SO SORRY!

IM SO SORRY!

WILL YOU FORGIVE ME?

PLEASE!


End file.
